Mandella's Diary
by MandELLA
Summary: what the title says. (PG-13 for suicide attempts. No cussing.)**Completed**
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own ten things I hate about you or anything. That all belongs to somebody else. Insparation comes from my best friend, Kat. Yes, we are pathetic losers who assigned all the main characters in the movie out and we now call eachother by our character names.  
  
A/N: This begins when the movie begins and includes parts of the ORIGINAL SCRIPT. So don't freak out if things are a bit diff. Than the movie. (AKA- suicide atempts.) And I use the time frame from the book. Assuming the Prom is May 11^th, just because I said so. I wrote this cuz mandella is and AWESOME character, but she seems left out at times...like in book. They don't even mention her in the end and LEAVE HER OUT of the cast pic. In the picuters in it. We are assuming Mandella carries this just about everywhere.  
  
April 20^th, 1999, 9:30 a.m.  
  
Sigh. Another day at Pauda High. And again, I am desolate without him. My one-and-only, the master of my universes. Shakespeare. One day I will join him. One day... And if today was anything like yesterday, the time might come sooner than I once expected.  
  
- Mandella  
  
April 20^th, 1999, 2^nd period: English for sophomores  
  
Finally! I proclaimed my love for him. Yet no one believes me. I can't understand why. See I was sitting in English, convinced that today was the day and this was the hour. I was with the sophomores as one of my electives. They were discussing him, but horribly. I wanted to scream, and cry, and slap every one of those stupid irreverent slobs! Two things make me mad: Being alive (without William) and people who hate and /or think he is stupid. I was in a bad mood.  
  
I decided that life wasn't worth the trouble, and that HE shouldn't need to wait any longer than absolutely necessary. So I started unraveling the wire from this journal. Not too much, just an inch or two. Then I proceeded to stab my right and left wrists. Unfortunately, I didn't succeed in very much, except for making my wrists hurt. As if sensing my bad mood, the sophomore English teacher called my name. I looked up from my scratched wrists. No blood. "Since you are assisting us," she told me, "you might as well comment.... I am assuming you read the assignment."  
  
I almost began to laugh. The assignment? The three scenes? Ha. "Uh, yeah, I read it all."  
  
The teacher didn't understand and gave me a skeptical look. "The whole play?" I went back to my wrist slitting. Only HE could understand.  
  
"The whole folio." And I continued, in case she was as dense as I thought. "All the plays."  
  
She really was. "You've read every play by William Shakespeare?" At the sound of his name, a chill went up my back. I love him so! But, obviously, I read every play by William. Billy. Bill. Will. HIM. But all I said was "Haven't you?" Ha, ha, ha. She had no comeback to that. She stuttered something, and turned to the next ignorant Will-hater.  
  
Sigh. Converting the world to Shakespeare will take yet another day. I'll have to think of a slower way to die.  
  
* Mandella  
  
April 20^th, 1999, On the way home, 4:15 p.m.  
  
It doesn't help my day that I happened to have "taught" Bianca's class. My best friend Katarina (Kat) should have made her sister read those three scenes, knowing that I was going to be in the classroom. But she didn't and I am appalled at her. Sigh.  
  
I've learned something from Pauda's top three cheerleaders. A new way to die: Anorexia. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Really, it's a painful, horrible way to die, but it gives me more time to convert the people of today. Kat almost didn't notice, until after her whole speech with Mrs. Perky, our guidance councilor and romance novelist. Really, I've been sent to her because of my attempts to be with William, and she KILLS the word romance. William would be sympathetic. HE would care for me. He would love me. He would forget Anne Hathaway. I know I could make him.  
  
But back to that day. Joey Donner, who has a ... history with Kat , comes by in his red convertible. I looked at him and bit my thumb. (A major insult in William's time... Like when Sampson bit his thumb at Abram in Romeo and Juliet) But Joey is so obsessed with himself that he doesn't notice. The two argue over clothing and Joey's modeling career. He sped away, after he obviously lost the argument. We got in the car to go home. Kat turns to me as she puts the keys in the ignition. "The people at this school are so completely foul."  
  
I shrug. "You could always go with me. I'm sure William has some friends." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Bianca climb into Joey's car with her best friend, Chastity. Both girls giggled as Joey zoomed off. Hmmm.... I thought. " What a charming new development" I told Kat sarcastically.  
  
And another thing. Patrick Verona, the High-School dropout is back. Many a rumor have been spread around: Live ducks, Spice girls, and who-knows what else. This no-eating thing didn't work. I got hungry. I'll stick around to see how this convict acts.  
  
And why not? I still haven't converted the world yet.  
  
- Mandella  
  
April 20^th, 1999, in bed, 11:45 p.m.  
  
Copied down sonnets 17 through 27 tonight. William is so talented. William. William. William. William...  
  
-Mandella  
  
April 23^rd, 1999, in AP calculus, 2:20 p.m.  
  
As the teacher-dare I give him that much credit? After all, teacher's technecally should TEACH- writes formulas up on the white board, I write this in my little notebook. And I confess a ...well, confession. : Kat's last name is Stratford. Sware, no joke. Back in third grade, we weren't really friends. She was popular, I was not. Then, two years later, I found the Joy of William. And I began to research him. Thus, I found his birthplace : STRATFORD-Upon-Avon (also christened there, and retired there). I made a huge effort to become her friend, In hope that she would be my friend, and in doing so, I would get to know William better. Yes, it IS pathetic 5^th grade logic. Well, this effort was in vain, because I never became popular. In a twist of irony, as soon as I had given up on the whole 'popular' bit, our science teacher assigned us to work together on a huge project. While at eachother's houses so often, we became best friends. And have been ever since. Though I must  
say, I think, although the school may not, she seems more 'herself' than when she was popular. And yes, I am her friend for her personality-not just for her name. After all "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." -Romeo and Juliet, Act 2, Scene 2, Verse 43 and 44  
  
* Mandella 


	2. Part two

Part two:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trevor. He's in the original script.  
  
A/N : Thanx to "Grace" and "Star of Light" for the reviews. Trust me, praise REALLY helps me. Thus, inspiration to try to decipher my handwriting and convert my hand-written Mandella diary to typed Mandella diary. And thanx to anyone else who reviews, cuz I luv reviews, it's just I started this chapter after I read their's. (Oh, I know it's short. Having computer problems)  
  
April 27th, 1999, In a tutoring session, 2nd period  
  
Trevor is taken with me. I was trying to teach him basic geometry, but he wouldn't listen. He just kept gazing at me. I tried to get him on the subject by cupping his chin in my hand and turning it from me to the triangular prism on page 324. "Look, Trevor," I began, with only a touch of annoyance. " It's really easy-"  
  
He smiled. And I knew this was futile. Without a bit of concentration, he WOULD fail geometry, for the third time. "You're a freedom fighta'. Be proud sista'." Then he beat his chest twice and gave me a peace sign in some form of gang-like greeting.  
  
Sigh. It's bad enough that he's incredibly ignorant about William, but he thinks he's black. Most at my school call him and his group White Rastas. I put down my pencil and closed the open geometry book. "Trevor, I'm Mandella, with 2 Ls. I'm NOT related to Nelson Mandela. Please try to remember. We've been over this before. I'm not a political figure, and I've never been to South Africa.  
  
I almost laughed at his pathetically confused look. His last two working brain cells put themselves together and spat out the only "truth" he retained from World History. "But you freed our people."  
  
I hated to do this. I rolled my eyes and told him the 'unmagic' words. "Your people are white, suburban boys who smoke too much weed. I have not freed you, Trevor." William-ness kicked in, and I grabbed his arm dramatically. "Only you can free yourself." With that, the bell rang and it was off to next period. Finally!  
  
-Mandella  
  
April 27th, 1999, Lunch, 1:13 p.m.  
  
William. William. William. William. Wil Grrr…Have to put this away for a sec. Kat's glaring at me.  
  
April 27th, 1999, 5th period, 1:30 p.m.  
  
She had a reason. He dad is threatening to make her go to this totally male chovanish rich-boy school, so she can be a Husky-just like him. We rolled our eyes. That is just like him. Trying to keep her in sight. See her mom ran away with a med. Student, leaving her 'midwife' husband, freshman and 7th grade daughters behind. Now he's got it in his head that his girls will leave him and get pregnant. I can almost, almost, see his point. He's trying to be a good father figure. He's just doing poorly. Now Kat is mad because of the unfairness that Bianca gets to choose what collage she wants to, because she's his 'princess'.  
  
But Kat annoyed me. She interrupted my attempt to be a spiritualist and contact William. It's besides the fact that I wasn't succeeding. So I told her, "You had your chance to be like Bianca." Bianca is spoiled, pampered, pretty and popular. Kat gave up her 'princess' title shortly after her mother left. Now, we both know that my comeback was stupid, and we began to laugh. Her like Bianca, NOW? No. She made the right choice. The lunch bell rang, and we went in our separate directions. On the way to class, I caught a view of Patrick Verona again. Verona. An idea flickers in me, and I'm sure it's from William himself. Maybe that spiritual attempt worked…  
  
-Mandella  
  
April 27th, 1999, In Bleachers, After school, 3:15 p.m.  
  
Verona. His name is still in my mind. I did a horrible job of trying to convince Kat that I am actually watching her soccer practice. Fortunately, Kat trusts me and no questions were asked. Thank goodness.  
  
I never understood soccer. I never even excelled, and it bored me. But it is better to watch than bear baiting, which a taste for was never acquired. I am watching something even more so interesting than soccer.  
  
Patrick.  
  
He's taking to Joey…doesn't fit…but hmmm…  
  
He's going to Kat. Good…  
  
They talk.  
  
I KNEW IT!  
  
Life is good and (for the time) worth living.  
  
Is it a coincidence that his last name is Verona? A coincidence that they didn't like each other? A coincidence that Romeo and Juliet took place in Verona and THEY didn't like each other (well, the families)?? I think not.  
  
-Mandella 


	3. chapter three

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, like I said every other time… do I still have to write these? Or is it just the first chapter? Well, someone tell me in a review. * PLEASE REVIEW!! * Anyways, don't own Shakespeare's plays or sonnets.  
  
A/N: THANK YOU GRACIE!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!  
  
Oh, and I made a boo-boo. Sorry. Tutoring with Trevor is third period, not second. Sorry. Messed up.  
  
April 28th, 1999, At home, Midnight.  
  
I had a wonderful time tonight at club skunk! My favorite group was there, and Kat and I were dancing right next to the stage like groundlings, not caring what other people thought, just happy to be there…(oh to be even a groundling, standing, watching William perform…). Suddenly, Kat stopped dancing and we broke the spell we had danced into. "I need Agua!" She gasped, and I nodded for one too, then forcing myself back into the enchantment of the music. The really odd thing was, for those brief times when I dance, I don't think about William. I think about the rhythm, the movements, and the lyrics…and then only for a moment William. Oh, I love him…but still…"A bird may love a fish, but where would they live?"  
  
The song ended, and I snapped back into reality with the shout of a man "-Sexy."  
  
I laughed and turned around to see who shouted. You won't believe me!  
  
Patrick Verona.  
  
To Kat. Katarina Stratford.  
  
Truly Unbelievable.  
  
My story was working! Two people, don't like each other, fall in love at a dance. It's even in a place that Kat likes! That he wouldn't (at least, he doesn't look like someone that would) normally come. Ah, star crossed lovers. This is sooooo unreal, like a dream!  
  
-Mandella  
  
May 1st, 1999, At home, after talking on phone, 3:30 p.m.  
  
Kat went to bogey's party! Can you believe for whom? Her sister, the Will-hater.  
  
I, on the other hand, watched Two Gentlemen of Verona on TV Twice. I called her today." So Kat, what happened yesterday night?" I couldn't understand her very well, her words strung together.  
  
Eventually, I made out "I hate Patrick…" I smiled, and she mumbled. "Good night. Too tired to talk…" Then the phone dropped or something, for I heard a loud bang and then the line died.  
  
William help! What went wrong? Oh, it was going so perfectly!  
  
-Mandella  
  
After thought: Maybe this isn't so bad…after all, Romeo and Juliet DO die in the  
  
end…and absolutely nothing, or no one could ever make me wish that on Kat!  
  
May 3rd, 1999, Monday afternoon, between periods, locker break  
  
Oh My Gosh.  
  
I am numb. Words have left me.  
  
May 3rd, 1999, Monday afternoon, whatever class this is, can't remember  
  
Still numb. But words have returned.  
  
If journals could dream, you would understand this. I am in an in between time, before waking, but I am not dreaming. I know what surrounds me, but the senses are gone. IT'S GREAT! I thought things like this aren't supposed to happen to people like me. I am in bliss.  
  
It begins with me at my locker, and me wondering if everything was worth William. I went so far as to get a scarf and tie it around my neck. I attached it to my locker, as one would tie a tooth to a doorknob. When I shut my locker, the scarf would snap, and tighten around my throat. I wouldn't have enough oxygen to try to remember and unlock my locker, and save myself. I looked at my pictures of William, and smiled. I thought of my "anorexia", and my "wrist slitting." I untied the scarf. As I did, this guy started walking towards me. I recognized him from my English class. Michael Something-or-other. From a distance, he waved at me. As he neared, his friendly expression changed to one of sarcasm and concern. Must have been the scarf.  
  
"Hey there," he smiled at me, "tired of breathing?" It wasn't very funny, but I took off my scarf and shoved it into my purse. "Cool pictures." He commented, looking at my 172-no, 173- pictures of William. He gestured towards one." What's the collar for, to keep him from licking his stitches?"  
  
If looks could kill…he would have envied Hamlet. His blue-gray eyes danced from my glare to the pictures. He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Kidding, Kidding!" He's smarter than the Sophomore English teacher is is. "I know you're a fan. I've…seen you in English."  
  
I gently touched one of the Williams cheek. For a second, reality blurred, and I caught my breath. "More than a fan…we're involved."  
  
My dreamland snapped away when he looked away from me and began to quote: "Who could refrain that had a heart to love, and in that heart-"  
  
I broke in, happily. "Courage to make's love know?" I was stunned at his…thoughtfulness.  
  
Then he adds, "Macbeth-right?"  
  
It's so great to feel appreciated! I grinned like a fool. "Right."  
  
Then Michael leaned closer to me. He told me, "So listen, I have this friend…and he likes your friend…" he then explained that-  
  
THE BELL! Will continue later!  
  
-Mandella  
  
May 3rd, 1999, last period  
  
I'm done with my test, and I have some extra time, so I'm continuing my earlier writings of Michael. See it eventually sorts out to a few facts, along with much flirting by both parties:  
  
Kat got drunker than I thought  
  
Kat's sister can't date till Kat does. (There was a reason I wasn't told this…right?)  
  
Cameron, Michael's friend, falls for Bianca.  
  
Eventually, Bianca falls for him in return.  
  
(Stupid girl I was…I swore not to tell this…) Patrick is supplying the date.  
  
That's sweet, I thought at that point. Patrick loves Kat, Bianca loves Cameron,  
  
everything is well…until I heard the rest.  
  
Patrick is being paid to go out with Kat.  
  
And once again, I thought of Bianca and Cameron practicing French. Ahh,  
  
Young love. It would be horrible of me to tell Kat and to break them up.  
  
But then again, how awful of me not to tell Kat and have Patrick eventually break her heart.  
  
-Mandella 


	4. Part four

A/N: Please Read and Review! Thank you, o loyal Grace! Oh, sorry it's taken so long. When I do research (AKA-watch the movie) I forget what I'm supposed to be doing. Instead, I spend about 45 minutes falling in the deep hole of Heath Ledger's eyes. It's actually quite funny. I'll just be sitting there, brain-dead, and then go "OMG! My story!" and jump up and press rewind, since I totally forget what part I was trying to remember.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Anna. If I get to her. If not, well, then, I guess you'll have to wait and guess who she is. Everything belongs to somebody else.  
  
May 3rd, 1999,In the bleachers, after school  
  
I was incredibly wrong about the "Romeo and Juliet" idea. 'Queen Mab' hath been with neither! I hated to tell Michael that Kat despised Patrick. Even more so when I added "With the firs of 1,000 suns." Gosh, sometimes I wish William-ness wouldn't rule my tongue.  
  
On a brighter, but more confusing note, I think of Michael more than just "the-boy-who-sits-in-English-class-and-always-gives-me-paper-when-I- need-it."  
  
In fact, I think I like him more than a little.  
  
Maybe alot.  
  
William has some definite competition. And what's more, Michael still walks and talks with the living. William would have to have something major to make up for that. Like give me an engagement ring or something.  
  
-Mandella  
  
May 3rd, 1999, 6:30 p.m., Home  
  
I am guilt ridden. Completely, hopelessly torn.  
  
SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND! If not for her, I don't know what I would do during the summer, or days when homework is limited, or when a William movie doesn't come on…wait, scratch that last one… some things do come first. Ok, well, when I can't convince my mom or dad to tape a William version for me.  
  
But continuing, She's the only person that I can talk to. Can relate to. And I'm the only one she can talk to, can call at midnight without a reason, can dance to our favorite group with…  
  
And I've lied to her. Betrayed her. For the sake of who-knows-what.  
  
When practice was over, we had to walk through the courtyard to reach her car. It's a long walk, and I still don't understand how she can nearly kill people/run 1,000 miles for 2 hours, and then carry her 2,000 lb. bag all the way to her car.  
  
Another thing I can understand is how she can talk about soccer for most of the walk back. Fortunately, she opposes the prom more than she dislikes Bianca, so when she saw a poster for it and ripped it down, a new conversation emerged.  
  
"Who would go to such an antiquated mating ritual?" Meekly, I raise my hand. I wouldn't have enough stomach to go by myself, and I don't have a dress. But two strikes you're out, huh? Kat got all upset that I wanted to be NORMAL, and spouted out all the disadvantages of the horror known as prom. I took "it from the wrong perspective. We're making a statement by not going."  
  
Well, joy. As if we haven't ever made a statement. I rolled my eyes, and laugh. I have a habit of laughing. Why was I in such a rush to leave earth? William can wait.  
  
-Mandella  
  
May 3rd, 1999, HOME 6:30!  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OH MY GOODNESS!! WHY DID I NOT SEE IT BEFORE???  
  
Someone, please, restore my senses! What WAS I thinking? Romeo and Juliet? Kat and Patrick?  
  
And of all people, this is my area of expertise!  
  
See as soon as I finished that last entry, I turned on my radio. After about a song or two, I got bored and switched over to a CD. The first song that began to play was "Cruel To Be Kind."  
  
Well, this began my never-ending thought track to William. He was the first to make that expression. He used it in his comedy " The Taming of the Shrew." It's about a woman named Katherine Minola who lives in the town of Padua with her younger sister, Bianca, and her father, Baptista. She is a wretch who isn't cooperative at all. Her sister, on the other hand, is loved by any and is considered an ideal woman, especially to her suitors, including Lucentio and Hortensio. Baptista won't let Bianca marry until Katherine does. Eventually, Petruchio from Verona is paid to marry her. He treats her awfully (Cruel to be Kind), but they learn to love each other. Even Bianca and her husband, Lucentio, aren't a more perfect match.  
  
Now, journal, maybe you recognized what I didn't. But as I got to the end of the play in my mind, I began to scream. And whipped out you. I spelled it out to myself. And I didn't see it until just now. 'Twas like I was too close to William to see his work. I was trying to read a computer manual with high-powered binoculars. I mean, even non-William lovers could grasp the similarities (though I suspect a certain Sophomore English teacher would have trouble grasping the concept) .I flip from May third, 3rd period, to this one and back again. How COULD I HAVE NOT SEEN IT? I'm in the middle of one of his plays. Finally. Though I never would have guessed "The Taming of the Shrew."  
  
There is no way on Earth that I will tell Kat now. Kill this once-in-a- lifetime opportunity before it begins? I think not. Besides, Katherine and Patric-Pertuchio love each other…eventually.  
  
And I really like the poem that Petruchio says at the end of the play, too. "Come Kate, we'll to bed. We three are married, but you two are sped. 'Twas I won the wager, though you hit the white, and being a winner, God give you good night."  
  
-Mandella  
  
May 6th, 1999, Lunch  
  
There is no reason that suicide was necessary. My life is forever getting better. I mean, I like someone who's alive, I've got William still, My best friend is…oh, right. Some things still need some fine- tuning.  
  
Some other aspects of the play fall into place, also. While tutoring Trevor, I noticed Cameron giving Bianca French lessons (Lucentio tutored Bianca Minola). I must admit, I eavesdropped on the two…  
  
"Laisse-moi te demander une question, Cameron. Quand me demander tu de sortir avec toi?" ooh…translation: "Leave me to require a question for you, Cameron. When to require me you to go out with you?" Or, to put it simpler, "when are you going to ask me out?" She stormed off. Ouch.  
  
Wait a minute, how does he expect to know what she said when his book has a hole in it the size of an orange? I wonder how THAT happened.  
  
I crossed my fingers. THINGS MUST WORK OUT.  
  
PLEASE.  
  
-Mandella  
  
May 6th, 1999, In Kat's car, on the way home  
  
Awwwwwwww.  
  
William loves me!  
  
People can come back from the dead!  
  
William gave me a dress. A beautiful, Elizabethan, prom dress.  
  
See I went to my locker as the bell rang for school to be dismissed, and I quickly unzipped my backpack to shove some books in. But as I opened it, the books crashed to the ground. There, hung on a hanger in my locker, was a gorgeous, green, beautiful, pretty, soft, long, Elizabethan dress. For me! A note was attached that read "O fair one: Join me at the prom. I will be waiting. Love, William S."  
  
I am melting.  
  
I am in bliss.  
  
He is sooooo sweet.  
  
Sorry Kat. There is nothing that will stop me from going to the "antiquated mating ritual."  
  
-Mandella 


	5. chapter 5

Mandella's Diary, part five!  
  
I have excuses…if you want them…for taking a month to write one chapter…here they are:  
  
I didn't think anyone cared for a little while there.  
  
I had to pack and buy junk because I went out of the country for Easter vacation.  
  
I went out of the country for nine days…couldn't very well type then.  
  
I got sick as anything when I got back, so I could barely type up a chapter I was almost finished with before I left of "Fate."  
  
And I got lazy, too. (  
  
But I have some good news, for all you loyal fans out there…  
  
I'm not gonna update anything until I finish completely Mandella's Dairy. I have it all written down. If I flip pages for a while, I can see the end. I know the end of the movie is there…can almost see it…ahhh! The light the light! Stay away from the light!!!!  
  
Ok. Back to normal (define normal-bogy Lowenstine's party is normal!- what's a bogey Lowenstine?~ sorry. I don't care if the quotes were quoted right, or in the right order. I just like them) now.  
  
Part five  
  
Wait.  
  
WAIT!  
  
Asail your ears for one minute!!!  
  
Noo!! Don't read any more!!!!  
  
NOOOOOO!!!  
  
* after thought – if they don't read anymore, how they know what I am saying??? Hmm…*  
  
READ THIS!  
  
UNBLOCK YOUR EARS!!!  
  
UNBLOCK THEM!!!!  
  
UN-ASAIL THEM NOW!  
  
REALLY!  
  
PLEASE!  
  
Pretty please?  
  
With a cherry and some suyrp and sprinkles, and cookie dough and bananas and strawberries, and M'n'M's, and gummie bears, and coconuts and the lil heart things you get at valentine's day, and um..um… ok…my sundae is getting to sugary and it's making me sick…. On top…please read this?  
  
Thank you.  
  
Now, the disclaimer (which I forgot) is the urgant news. I know it doesn't effect most, but it could, in some little way. If Leo Dicaprio in "Romeo and Juliet" would have stopped and looked down at the lil urgent message, he woulda lived. Or if Juliet (Claire?) would have actually said something when Romeo was drinking the yellow stuff, instead of just staring at him…they woulda been ok…actually, Romeo would still get in trouble for holding the dude hostage…but he shouldn't have been in exile anyways b/c if it really was modern day, there would have been a court hearing for Romeo, who was kinda trying to defend himself when he killed Tybalt…or not…well, that's what a good lawyer would say…  
  
Or how about in the freaking patriot? Wait, nope, Gabriel was gonna do that no matter what…Save the last dance? Hmmm? What if the mom had looked up one second before she slammed into the truck? Or in titanic, if Rose would have waited two seconds to see that Jack was actually breathing? (hey, it could have happened!) …or just…um… well, it pays to wait two seconds. My last example: you, on your cell phone to your lawyer, claiming that I stole somebody that is your character under trademark and/or copyright, and IF YOU JUST WOULD HAVE TAKEN THE TIME you would save lawyer money in court b/c you would see my disclaimer, which I now offically state, THAT ALL I OWN IS ANNA AND THE "KING-JERK-STALKER-MAN-LAIR- CREEP REFERANCE IS FROM THE BOOK. NOT ME. So be kind and put the phone down.  
  
Have a nice day. : )  
  
Ok, here is part 5. For real. Since I babbled so much, I'll write an extra long chapter for you, how about that? Deal.  
  
May 7th, 1999, Just before I leave for the dance  
  
Oh, I'm nervous…but why?  
  
Good news: Kat has decided to go to the prom. She called about 7hours ago, but I was out getting a pedicure and a manicure. I couldn't belive it when I heard her message on my machine. "Hey, it's me. Bianca's going, and so I'm going. Um, don't call, we'll be out shopping last minute for my dress. Not going for Patrick, the jerk. Later on that. For Bianca. Told her the Joey story. Se ya there." And that was it. An orange could have eaisily fit inside my mouth, my jaw was droped so. SHE TOLD THE JOEY STORY! I was the only other person to know, other than Kat 'n' Joey. Ewwww. Even their names sound bad together. But enough about that. I'm too excited!  
  
And I heard about what Patrick did. And what Kat did in return. The ENTIRE school was talking about it. I saw him sing to her. (Her fellow teammates chattered about that for the next 24 hours, nonstop.) Soccer Practice bleachers are becoming a popular hangout for me. Patrick went full out when he sang, too! He sang an old song "You're Just Too Good To Be True." When he got to the loud part, even our marching band got into the act and played/marched along! Kat's smile was as wide as…the sun. As as bright as it too.  
  
However, the "concert" stopped when Patrick was taken down by two securaty guards. But then Kat came to his rescue from the dark, depressing depths of detention. According to what I've heard in the locker rooms, her method was incrediblly un-superheroish. She distracted her soccer coach (who had detention duty) buy making up something about a soccer game. After Patrick was almost caught, Kat knew she had to get coach Chippin's FULL attention---so she lifted up her shirt and flashed him!  
  
They make such a sweet couple.  
  
Sigh.  
  
-Mandella  
  
  
  
May 8th, 1999, After The Dance  
  
Oh My Goodness.  
  
What a night!  
  
It was oh-so-good…yet oh-so-very-very-bad, but still so oh-so-good.  
  
I couldn't belive it…it started out like a fairy tale. I spent an hour and a half having my hair done, and then forever redo-ing my manicure…and feeling, well, beautiful. Highly novel for me. When my older sister, Anna- 8 years my senior, went to the prom I was up in my room, tear- streaked. I was feeling left out, because my sister was always going off to dances, and getting all "prettied-up". It seemed like my parents never cared about me, never payed attention to me, or anything. They really did love me, but like a lot of ten-year-olds, if never seems that way when your older sister gets something gorgeous and you don't.  
  
Anna didn't even notice the little ten-year-old sticking out her tongue and then biting her thumb (yup-even crazed then). I felt like the ugly duckling for Hans Christian Anderson's story. But yesterday, I turned into the swan.  
  
I arrived late to the dance. Within a few minutes, I spotted Kat dancing with Patrick. I ran up to her. "Where is he?!?" I cried. Kat didn't understand, so I calmed down a bit, though it was hard. I mean, it's not everyday your dead idol gives you a dress and asks you to the prom. "William! He asked me to meet him here."  
  
Kat looked concerned and stared into my eyes. In an almost mocking way, she asked, "Oh, honey, PLEASE tell me we haven't progressed to full-on hallucinations."  
  
I stopped. I told myself that people (except possibly Elvis * smiles * ) couldn't possibly come back to life. "A trick." I thought. "An elaborate trick." But before I broke down into tears, Patrick (the sweetie, my savior—for the moment--) tapped on my shoulder, and pointed toward the stage.  
  
I followed his finger.  
  
And gasped.  
  
Michael. In full Shakespeare costume.  
  
William who???  
  
That was the oh-so-good part.  
  
  
  
The oh-so-bad part wasn't bad for me, except killing my dreams of Shakespeare. Kat found out that Patrick was being paid.  
  
By Joey. I didn't know that.  
  
Did I? Well, I certantily knew that her father wouldn't be the supplier. I guess I thought it was Cameron. I can't remember. I wanted to cry for her. Some little part of me hoped she wouldn't find out. Ha.  
  
But then Joey got his butt kicked. By Bianca, of all people. That was the last oh-so-good part.  
  
Bianca screamed "that was for my date!" * punch * "that is for my sister" * yet again * "and THAT * ohhhhhh * is for me." Yup, well, Joey won't be getting HER virginity…or anyone else's any time soon. I'm crying. Really. NOT!  
  
And then it got better. Bianca led Cameron away, and soon Joey was lying, scrunched-back-up on the ballroom floor. Soon he was surrounded by the odd cliques. The coffe kids, The Cowboys, Our Future MBA's, and the White Rastas. They peered down in hungry silence for fear of disturbing their next meal. One W.R. spoke up. "Very uncool, my brother."  
  
Joey, still holding himself, glared up with his black eye and bloody nose. "I am NOT your brother, white boy." He snapped.  
  
The white Rastas gasped as one with their world suddenly diillusioned…they weren't happy to have been brought back to reality.  
  
So they beat the snot out of Joey.  
  
The other cliques, ready to give back years of insults, joined in.  
  
Only "my" Trevor hung back, still ungrasping his skin's lack of pigments. He looked to me for hope, as though I really were from South Africa, and really could free him. I shrugged, feeling a bit bad, but continue dancing with Michael. Trevor, admiting defeat, joined in with his hungary "brothers". My bet is that they'll recover and go back to being "black" by Monday.  
  
-Mandella  
  
  
  
May 8th, 1999, 2:30 p.m., at home  
  
Kat called me earlier today. "I hate him." She responded after my cheery hello. I told her that she didn't, really. Then she said that she did. That she hated him more than her mother or Joey.  
  
"Now, wait, Kat. You didn't let him explain."  
  
"Explain?!? That King-Jerk-Stalker-Man-Lair-Creep was paid to go out with me. By Joey!" Wow. Kat doesn't usually stoop to name calling. But she continued. "You don't sound surprised."  
  
"Oh, I am. Really. Honest. I-I am just too shocked to say anything."  
  
Her voice lowered to ice cold. I could practically see the flames, however, in her eyes. "Mandella, how long have I known you?"  
  
"Um…forever?" I answered meekly.  
  
"And HAVE YOU EVER been able to lie to me before, and me not know?"  
  
"Nooo. Kat, I-"  
  
"AND SO WHY DO YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT NOW?"  
  
Shoot. I realised there was no way I could back out of this, so I confessed. "Yes, okay, Yes, I knew Patrick was being paid to go out with you so Bianca could go out with Cameron. But I didn't know it was Joey. Not until you found out." There was no answer, but I knew she was listening. "Look, I'm sorry, Kat, I really am. I just…well…see I was told by Michael… and I swore not to tell you. And I didn't really want to because you were happy, and Bianca was happy, and I was happy…and it was exactly like one of William's plays…so I thought it would end the same and be happy."  
  
"Mandella, Shakespeare wrote fictional tradgeties." The ice was still there. I had to melt it.  
  
"It was only one lie."  
  
"What? You or him?"  
  
"KAT!"  
  
"He said he was in Milwalkee nursing his sick Grandfather. Another 'little white lie' to get me to go out with him so he can get a paycheck."  
  
I stepped in for Patrick's defence, it wasn't his fault he wasn't here. And I didn't expect that our call would turn to a "best-friend and prom-date" bashing time. "That could be the truth. You let people belive a lot of things about you. Do you really it's possible to eat a live duck?"  
  
She laughed. "This coming from the girl who thought that Shakespeare came back to life, snuck into our high school, bought the ONLY fanatic in our school a dress, and asked her to the prom?" She had forgiven me.  
  
"And besides, after Joey tore up Patrick for 'not doing his job right' and you stormed out, PATRICK RAN AFTER YOU. Obviously, he wasn't going to get paid anymore, but he still wanted to make amends. He cares about you, Kat."  
  
After a long silence, Kat responded. "I have to do my homework for Mr. Morgan's class. Re-write sonnet 141 by your 'dead white guy'."  
  
I smiled, veagualy remebering it. "…In faith, I do not love thee with mine own eyes, Right?"  
  
"Mmm-hmmm." Kat agreed.  
  
Then we said goodbye and hung up. But I wonder how much good I actually did.  
  
-Mandella  
  
A/N : YEAH!!! Very long and good, no? PLEASE REVIEW!!! And I have to update this ONE MORE TIME…and then it will be finished. * Sob* I love this story…my first little fic…* tear * 


	6. The last one...chapter 6

Author's note~ Oh nooooooo! This can't be the last chapter!!! But I love this story... and I'm sure somebody else out there does, too. Oh, and some messages for readers who reviewed more than one chapter:  
  
AliasAngel452 – I'm glad you've liked seeing Ten Things I Hate About You from a different person's Point Of View… kinda nice to see some change in character, no? Too bad I don't really mention her in my other Ten Things I Hate About You Fic He, he, he =)  
  
Kimmy Larisa – I SOOOOOO (add about another 100 O's) agree with you on Mandella in Ten Things I Hate About You. * I just can't write the title enough * She is da bomb, but never gets credit. As I said in Chapter one, she isn't even in the group picture in the "cast picture" in the book. What were they thinking?!?! Has ANYONE ELSE read the book and noticed that??? Well, since you, Kimmy Larisa, (back to you now) have always demanded for more chapters, I am most definitely willing to give my last one. *Sniff*  
  
…And GRACE - EEEE!!!! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!! I was worried there when you didn't review for a bit, though that could be my fault for not updating…hmmmm…Now, is it just me or does EVERYONE love Mandella? * If someone out there doesn't…don't comment. I will be very not happy with you… * You liked the note from William? Yeah, I decided to play with the idea that Mandella honestly thought that Will (William. Billy. Bill. Will. HIM. *he he he * ) came back to life. I mean, it causes her more joy in the end if it turns out to be a real person. And, as you'll notice a bit more in this chapter, she gets over Shakespeare. (like, she actually calls him by his last name, and has no pet names for him.) To a degree. I guess. Well, I TRY to make it seem that way.  
  
It's kinda like finding out that Heath Ledger won't ever come down to see you and kiss you and go out with you and actually LIKE you and…(shoot. Ok, sorry for all those people who think heath is ugly. It's a metaphor.) Well…like, the second AFTER you realize that, the guy you ADORE comes up to you and hugs you, says he loves you, and says you're beautiful, when you least expect it. =)  
  
Woah. Sorry there. I hope you got the metaphor. But I didn't mean to ramble like that. Well, anyways Grace, thanks for being SUCH a loyal fan. You are sooo cool. And after you get done with this fic, you could go check out the other one I wrote "Fate." Hope you like it, or hope it at least kinda lives up to this one.  
  
And for all those that reviewed only once, don't worry. Your review made a difference. Promise. Thanx a million. =)  
  
June 20th, 1999, my room  
  
Sorry, dear diary, that I haven't written in over a month. I've been so busy! I went to England, as my parents promised me that I could. Then I spent a week helping Kat move across the country to her dorm on Sarah Lawrence's campus. It's was a rather fun road trip…I'll describe it later. I have too much to say for now.  
  
Well, Kat starts Sara Lawrence in the Fall. I'm hoping that the loooooonnnnngggg miles don't tear our friendship, but I'm sure it won't. Patrick moved out there and he's going to a community collage to be with her. But according to Kat's last e-mail, nothing's changed-they still tease each other, and have the weirdest relationship, willing to do anything for each other. She also told me that somehow his reputation proceeded him, even across the country. And a new rumor has started, too. He's running from the police after he broke into a Spice Girls concert, got up on stage, and serenaded a group of girls. Hmmm…guess it's true what they say: there's a kernel of truth to every rumor…I wonder, then, about him selling his liver on the black market for a new set of speakers…hmmmm…  
  
As for Michael and I, we are great friends. We are the only two who stayed in Padua, other than Bianca, but that's not her choice. Michael and I go out to movies and stuff sometimes, but it's not as if there is anything between us. (But I'd kill him if he actually went out with another girl.) He's taking next year off and not doing anything, but then he's going to Harvard. And I won't see him for a long time. And yes, I'm really going to miss him. No one to goof around with…sigh. Good thing that there are vacations for collage students.  
  
Bianca and Cameron are so cute together. Cameron went off to collage with the only worry that Bianca would forget him… just as Bianca was deathly afraid that he would forget her. According to Kat, Bianca's phone line is always tied up and when it isn't, Bianca answer's with a "Hi…yes, Kat, I know. I know. You never get to talk to me…but I was talking to Cameron…" She has become soooo much more sensible and likable.  
  
Joey still does K-mart modeling, for all I know. The only commercial I've seen him in is for K-mart's return of the blue-light special, where he smiled and waved at a customer. Maybe Shakespeare's words will comfort him: "All the world's a stage and the men and women merely players they have their exits and their entrances…"(Act 2, Scene 7, As You Like It, Spoken by the character Jaques…also the poem "The Seven Ages of Man") Right now, he's just having a MAJOR exit.  
  
And I do still find time to read my favorite plays by Shakespeare…  
  
In a week, Kat, Patrick, and Cameron are coming back to little homely Padua. We're all going to Bianca's house and having a BBQ in her back yard. I can't wait!  
  
June 28th, 2000, 10:00 p.m. , back at my house  
  
Today was so much fun! Around 5:30, Kat and I were chopping up vegetables for a garden salad. Michael was making the punch and setting up the table. Cameron and Bianca were putting out the chips. Patrick was flipping the burgers and hot dogs.  
  
Kat and I were making laughing to ourselves about Bianca and Cameron. "Funny how it takes two of them just to lay out some chips and pretzels." I playfully commented.  
  
She smiled and rolled her eyes. "I know and-" She stopped and looked confused for a second. 'Mandella, do you smell that?"  
  
I looked at her. "Smell what?" I sniffed the air. "It-it smells like, um, burning."  
  
Kat and I rushed to the grill where Patrick was waving his hand over a charcoal/burger that was smoking. "Patrick! Now, why is MY veggie burger the ONLY burger burning on the grill?" Kat demanded.  
  
He grinned a wide grin and then kissed her. "Because I love to torture you."  
  
Kat shook her head. "You owe me a tambourine by now."  
  
Before I could question what the heck a tambourine had to do with burnt food, Cameron rushed up to us. "Tell her I'm right! Sunflower seeds come from sunflowers!" He referred to Bianca. She threw some seeds at him.  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Are too!" He threw some sunflower seeds back.  
  
"What's going on?" Michael asked.  
  
"Bianca, get me my freshman yearbook.' Kat asked offhandedly. She turned to Patrick. "And I love to torture you, too."  
  
"Don't you even dare."  
  
Oh, I love the crazy world we live in. Then it got better. In the middle of the chaos, Michael grabbed my arm. "Come on. We're not part of this. I need to talk to you."  
  
I looked seriously at him. " We're not?" Then I got nervous. "Um, sure we can talk."  
  
We didn't get far before he turned to me. "I can't be your friend anymore."  
  
My eyes bulged. What? No! Michael!…  
  
"I love you." And he kissed me. Wow. "And I can't just be friends."  
  
I giggled. "No, you can't." And we began to kiss. Again, and again. "Michael." I stopped for a breath. "This is bad. I can't remember a word of Shakespeare right now."  
  
"Then I'm FINALLY making an impact on you." And so we kissed again.  
  
"Come on. We should get back to the party." I coaxed him back. And I got caught in the middle of a game of…well, monkey in the middle.  
  
"Mandella!" Kat called as I caught her yearbook. "Page 24!" We (Kat and I) were in the same homerooms as freshmen, and I knew we weren't page 24…and then I remembered that we were looking up Patrick. Kat looked up at him and laughed. "Your freaked over this-aren't you?"  
  
Bianca laughed. She and Cameron had given up on who was right about the sunflower seeds, and by then they were feeding each other them. She stopped, and then looked at Patrick maliciously. 'He's more than freaked. He's Froke."  
  
Cameron and Bianca looked to Kat as she announced. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I'd like to call your attention to Patrick Verona's stunning bad @$$ look of 1995." She held up the yearbook for the world to see.  
  
Bianca did a double take. "Oh-ohmigod. Patrick? Is, um, is that a –"  
  
"Perm?" Kat giggled." Check out the braces and thick glasses." She curled a lock of his hair. He retaliated by throwing a handful of pretzels at her. Unfortunately, he missed, and hit Cameron. He threw chips back at Patrick, and hit me. I threw chips at him…and we were in a junk-food fight. Our wit not only had left us, but it left a fortnight ago!  
  
In an attempt to "save peace", Michael ducked under the mass of flying salty foods, and ran to the radio. He turned it up to full volume. "And welcome back to another full hour of America's favorite oldies!" The radio personality blared. "And to start it off, we have a disco favorite sung by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons."  
  
Patrick's eyes lit up, as the rest of us just looked at Michael in confusion. But we understood as Kats cheeks turned crimson, and Patrick began to warble out with Frank. "You're just to good to be true…can't take my eyes off of you…"  
  
And, as to ends this strange eventful history, is yet another quote by Shakespeare. As Lysander tells Hermia. "The course of true love never did run smooth" Act I, Scene I, Line 134  
  
-Mandella  
  
  
  
A/N- and so I end with a flourish. My eyes hurt and I think they will start watering soon…could be my contacts… I'll miss you peoples.  
  
I hope I did Susan May Pratt's character justice. =) 


End file.
